Miroku and Kyuzo's Magnificent Adventure!
by Kenshin Akagi
Summary: Instead of staying in the future where they belong, Miroku Uzumaki and his partner/totally not lover Kyuzo Kaguya went back in time to help Rei stop the Cycle of Hatred...unfortunately, they decide that the best way to do this is by going to strip clubs. Full summary inside.


_**AN: Not much to say for this one...found it in one of my files, decided I might as well post it.**_

**Summary: Instead of staying in the future where they belong, Miroku Uzumaki and his partner/totally not lover Kyuzo Kaguya went back in time to help Rei stop the Cycle of Hatred...unfortunately, they decide that the best way to do this is by going to strip clubs. Join them as Miroku tries to build a harem, Kyuzo tries to see if Rei or Miroku 'like-like' him, and the world is forced to deal with all their random shit.**

_10 years after Kyuubi attack; 119 years before the Fall of The Shinobi Alliance._

"SON OF A BITCH!"

The residents of Nami No Kuni briefly looked at the flash of light over the woods, before going back to being all depressed and shit.

Meanwhile in the woods, two young men got up. Both were wearing black cloaks with red clouds, though one of them had a shoulderless version. The man on the left had shoulder length red hair, with a pair of black scimitar strapped to his back. His violet eyes looked excitedly around the clearing, his face set into a wide grin, and he absent-mindedly licked his lips.

The one on the right, wearing the shoulderless cloak, had waist length dirty blond hair, which partially covered his pale golden eyes. His face had a very Bishounen look to it; slightly enhanced by the slight frown on his face. He looked around the clearing, and let out a sigh.

"Well, Miroku, it looks like your jutsu worked. We are in the past." He seemed to speak the whole thing in monotone.

The red-head, now known as Miroku, looked at his partner. His massive grin seemed to somehow grow even more, and yet again he licked his lips. "Of course it worked, Kyuzo No Danna. I had Akabane-hakase look over it himself!" He then let out both a chuckle and a shiver at this.

Kyuzo nodded at this. While Akabane was powerful and extremely smart, he was able to match Orochimaru in sheer creepiness levels. "Now that we're in the past, Miroku, let us look for Rei-sama." At this point he seemed to speak with a bit more emotion, talking almost fondly.

Miroku grinned yet again, and jerked his head to the direction of town. As they were walking, he suddenly spoke up. "The jutsu we used relied on the excess energy of both Isobu's chakra and the trace amounts of the Shinigami's energy we got from Rei-dono's body...So he should be in this time period. However..." The swordsmen looked toward the sky. "Since he made direct contact with the Shinigami, he was most likely affected in some way. So in that case..." He let off another massive grin. "We go pick up some chicks!"

Kyuzo face planted, before jumping back up. "Fool! We must look for Rei-sama! He could be in danger!"

"Will you stop with your crush for just a minute, Kyuzo No Danna? Rei-dono will be fine, he probably has at least Isobu with him. Besides, by staying away from him, we can accomplish more! If someone other than Neo-Akatsuki came back, and saw that Rei was here, we could run interference without them suspecting us!"

The blond briefly appeared to be struggling internally, before he nodded. "Fine. Let us pick up some chicks..."

"Well since you're a fairly attractive guy, Kyuzo No Danna, you can have the sort of attractive guys and gals, while I take everything else!" Miroku grinned widely at this, licking his lips once more.

"Fairly Attractive?" Kyuzo said, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as some of the girls in town looked at him with stars in their eyes. "Last time I checked, I've had more sex than you have."

"Half of those were with dudes! You just lied there!"

"Still counts, Miroku-kun." Kyuzo said this with a smirk.

Miroku shivered and stared at Kyuzo. "Don't call me that in public, Kyuzo No Danna. Reminds me too much of Akabane-hakase..." Both Neo-Akatsuki members shivered at this. The two shook their heads, as Miroku raised one of his swords forward. "Now than, Kyuzo No Danna! Time for an adventure!"


End file.
